Petite histoire de famille
by Zmyrina
Summary: Il suffit d'un sourire de sa part. Il suffit d'un simple sourire pour conduire à sa perte.


Elle avala une nouvelle gorgée de café amer. Elle sentit le liquide brûlant couler le long de sa gorge et glissa le carré de chocolat accompagnant la tasse sur son palais, le laissant fondre lentement. Elle adressa au même moment un petit signe au serveur. Celui-ci, trop heureux de pouvoir rendre service à la belle inconnue de la table numéro neuf, se précipita vers elle, abandonnant le couple de sexagénaires qui commandait leur menu. Sakura vit l'homme courir presque vers elle, un sourire se voulant être charmeur au visage. La jeune femme avait l'habitude. Les hommes, elle en avait connu beaucoup, trop même d'après ses quelques amis. Celui lui avait permis de déchiffrer leurs réactions, de savoir comment, avec un simple petit mouvement d'épaule, capter toute leur attention. Elle sourit et demanda poliment l'addition, avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. A la table numéro sept, trois hommes discutaient bruyamment. Et alors qu'elle lisait avec attention sa facture, elle sentit le regard d'un des trois hommes se poser sur elle. L'une des premières choses à faire, se dit-elle, est d'attiser la convoitise. Elle sortit donc sa carte bleue de son sac et finit son café, laissant entièrement au brun de la table numéro sept le loisir de la contempler. Puis, donnant un pourboire au serveur, elle prit sa veste, son sac et se leva en direction de la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, Sakura osa un coup d'œil au bel inconnu de la table voisine. Finalement, elle sourit et quitta le restaurant. Le serveur, croyant encore une fois que le sourire lui était adressé, sourit également, tandis que les couple de sexagénaires s'exclamait violemment après lui, du vin rouge partout sur la table.

Elle était recroquevillée dans un coin du garage, les pieds et mains liés et un foulard profondément enfoncé dans la bouche. On percevait de larges traces de larmes sur ses joues creuses et son teint, d'habitude de porcelaines, était jaunâtre sous le faible éclairage des néons. La porte du garage s'ouvrit dans un grincement, en même temps que les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillaient de peur, le foulard étouffant le cri.

Il avait déjà vu ce film plusieurs fois, mais il devait admettre que la version haute définition qui venait de sortir dépassait de loin ses attentes. A vingt-cinq ans, Sasuke était un fervent amateur de thrilleurs et films d'horreur. Il en possédait d'ailleurs une collection impressionnante, entreposée à côté de la série complète _Friends_ que regardait sa petite amie. Assoiffé, il pressa le bouton pause de la télécommande et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il se servit une cannette de soda en vérifiant que celle-ci n'était ni allégée ni sans sucre avant de l'ouvrir. Au bout de la troisième gorgée, il reposa la cannette sur un petit buffet en bois que sa copine haïssait. Elle avait d'ailleurs recouvert l'und es côtés du meuble de divers articles de presse qu'elle découpait dans les journaux nationaux. Sasuke eut un petit rire en repensant à cela. Son amie était un cas, il fallait l'avouer. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres femmes avec lesquelles il avait sortir jusque là, et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il était toujours avec elle, plusieurs mois après leur rencontre. Pensant à elle, il alluma son portable pour regarder si elle n'avait pas laissé un message ou cherché à le joindre. Aucune nouvelle. Haussant les épaules, il reprit son soda et retourna sur le canapé, s'affalant littéralement dessus. Du bout du pied, il pressa le bouton play de la télécommande. A l'écran, la femme s'agitait, en vain. Après tout, elle décédera bien à la cinquante sixième minute.

A travers une vitre éclairée, Sakura admirait les différents ensembles qui habillaient les mannequins. L'un deux, vert et blanc, lui plaisait particulièrement et se demandait si elle ne reviendrait pas le lendemain pour l'essayer. Elle baissa les yeux. Evidemment, le prix n'était pas indiqué. Pinçant ses lèvres comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait, Sakura commença à compter ses économies, et combien de mois de salaires il lui pour pouvoir payer un ensemble comme celui-là. Le résultat ne lui sembla pas satisfaisant puisqu'elle soupira d'agacement. La jeune femme abandonna alors la boutique pour continuer son chemin vers la gare de métro la plus proche. La nuit était fraîche, et elle commençait à regretter de n'avoir rien pris de plus qu'une simple veste pour se couvrir. Sur le trottoir d'en face, une personne écrasa sa cigarette au sol, avant de continuer elle aussi sa route.

Sasuke laissait le générique de fin défiler à l'écran, le volume au maximum. Les voisins ne seraient pas là de la semaine de toute façon. Bercé par la bande son, il prit sa sacoche d'ordinateur appuyée contre le canapé. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair et sortit le portable, le posant sur ses genoux. Attendant qu'il charge complètement, il feuilleta les différents papiers présents aux aussi dans la sacoche. Factures de téléphone, d'électricité, déclarations d'impôts des mois précédents et diverses notes administratives de son école de commerce. Avec ses études et le logement, le couple ne pouvait se permettre trop de folies. Sa petite amie travaillait déjà en tant que secrétaire dans un bureau d'avocat, et lui accumulait les petits boulots le week-end. Malgré tout, il lui arrivait souvent de penser comment leur vie pourrait être s'ils avaient un peu plus d'argent. Cela aurait dû être le cas d'ailleurs…

Il trouva alors le papier qu'il cherchait. Celui-ci était tapé à l'ordinateur, c'était encore sa petite amie qui l'avait rédigée. Il ne manquait que la signature en bas à droite. Sasuke sourit. Une bague. C'est ce qu'il offrirait à son amie si tout marchait comme prévu.

Elle était suivie. Elle s'en était rendue compte dans l'avenue Charles Baudelaire, alors qu'elle remettait la lanière de sa chaussure correctement. Un peu plus loin derrière elle, un homme s'était lui aussi arrêté. Elle savait que c'était un homme car la silhouette aperçue était particulièrement grande et forte. Ne pas s'affoler surtout. Rester calme et rejoindre une zone peuplée rapidement. Le problème, c'est qu'il était plus de dix heures, et que personne des environ ne semblait être dehors à cette heure. Elle serra son sac fort contre elle et reprit son chemin vers le métro, accélérant l'allure, espérant ne pas alerter l'inconnu à sa suite. Mais elle trébucha sur un vieux stylo abandonné par terre et se tordit la cheville. Elle grimaça sous la douleur et se baissa pour masser la zone douloureuse.

« -Tout va bien mademoiselle ? Attendez, je vais vous aider. »

Sakura leva les yeux. L'inconnu n'était plus derrière elle, il était à ses côtés. Grâce à l'éclairage, elle reconnu l'homme de la table numéro sept. Il souriait.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la cuisine, pour vérifier une énième fois que tout était là. L'idée qu'il avait eue lui semblait moins bonne chaque minute qui passait. Ressaisis-toi, se dit-il. Ressaisis-toi ou tu n'arriveras à rien. Tu as le rôle le plus facile à jouer dans cette histoire, alors pas question de craquer. Il referma le tiroir et s'étira comme un chat. Sur le petit buffet en bois, il posa un stylo noir puis regarda l'heure, dis heures et dix sept minutes. Dans un peu plus d'une heure, il devra jouer son rôle. Une heure, c'est court quand même.

Elle s'était appuyée sur lui pour se relever et se rendit compte qu'il sentait la fumée de cigarette froide. Sakura détestait la cigarette. L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs et la jeune femme dût admettre qu'il était plutôt beau. Il devait avoir la trentaine, comme elle, qui venait de fêter ses vingt huit ans la semaine dernière. Il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait et eut un sourire gêné.

« - J'étais à la table voisine, crut-il besoin de préciser. J'étais avec deux de mes collègues. Vous aviez un beau sourire, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, je vous ai aperçu. Vous avez donc abandonné vos amis ?

\- Oh, vous savez, ils préféraient sortir en boîte, tandis que moi… »

Vous préférez suivre de jeunes femmes dans la rue dans l'espoir de passer la nuit avec elle, se dit-elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire franc. L'homme rougit.

« - Vous alliez quelque part ? Je peux vous y accompagnez si vous le souhaitez. »

Prêt à m'accompagner dans mon lit, déchiffra facilement la jeune femme.

« - Je voulais prendre le métro, j'habite dans le quartier Est. Mais je ne veux pas vous embêter avec mes histoires…

\- Mais pas du tout ! C'est un plaisir de rendre service. Je vous y accompagne, tenez-vous à moi. »

Sakura se laissa emporter, amusée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Il était onze heures cinq maintenant, et Sasuke commençait sincèrement à perdre patience. Elle était en retard. D'habitude elle arrivait à l'heure juste, et prévenait si elle avait un empêchement. Ce n'était pas normal. Stressé, il releva le rideau du balcon et jeta un coup d'œil à la ruelle. Personne. Il regarda son téléphone, toujours aucun nouvelle. Ce n'était pas normal. Il sélectionna son prénom dans le répertoire et appuya sur la touche appel. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries.

« - Bonjour. Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Sakura. Je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais vous pouvez toujours me laisser un message, et je vous rappellerais. »

Le jeune homme raccrocha. Et si elle avait eu un problème ?

Ils avaient raté le dernier métro. Cela ne semblait pas gêner l'inconnu qui s'était de suite proposé de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle avait appris qu'il était chef d'entreprise. Ses parents étaient assez riches, il avait bien accentué ce fait, et venaient de lui donner son héritage. Une véritable fortune.

« - Il n'y a pas eu de conflits avec les autres membres de la famille ?

\- Oh, tu sais… On est une famille très soudée. On pense surtout au bonheur des autres. »

Elle rit. Surpris, il lui en demanda la raison. Elle contourna aisément la question. Ils tournèrent dans une petite ruelle et Sakura reconnut le quartier. Ils n'étaient plus très loin maintenant. Se voulant être charmeur, l'homme fit quelques petites allusions et descendit sa main sur le corps de le jeune femme. Elle ne répondit rien et l'homme comprit qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui cette nuit.

« - C'est ici. Attendez, je dois sortir mes clés.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un certain empressement. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers, el sourire et le désir de l'homme augmentant à chaque marche. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement. Elle glissa une clé dans la serrure, fit deux tours et abaissa la poignée. Elle le fit entrer en premier et alluma la lumière.

« - C'est un très bel appartement. Un peu petit, mais beau. »

Il fit le tour de la pièce, admirant tour à tour les meubles en bois, la télévision qui devait à peine mesurer la moitié de la sienne, le vieil ordinateur portable sur le bureau. Son regard s'arrêta sur un cadre. On y voyait la photographie d'un jeune couple. Il y avait la jeune femme du restaurant, qui riait aux côtés d'une personne qui semblait être son petit ami. Il écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant l'homme sur la photo.

« - Sasuke ? » Il ne put rien dire de plus, une batte de baseball s'écrasant sur son crâne. Il lâcha un râle et s'écroula à genoux, sous el choc. Un second coup s'abattit, et il crut s'évanouir. Une porte s'ouvrit. Un papier et un stylo en main, Sasuke s'approcha tandis que Sakura déroulait une corde cachée dans un tiroir. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent rapidement puis Sasuke s'accroupit face au blessé.

« - Comme tu peux le voir, nous ne sommes pas très riches. Mais avec l'héritage, tu peux nous aider. Tu vas nous aider, n'est ce pas grand frère ? »

Derrière eux, Sakura se demandait quelle pierre précieuse irait le mieux sur sa bague.


End file.
